The Best Damn Thing
by Vangelaire
Summary: Harry Potter, babu yang sering diganggu majikannya, Draco Malfoy. Seringkali Harry memikirkan cara membunuh yang ampuh untuk si Congkak-yang tentunya tidak pernah dilakukan. Tapi, anehnya, Malfoy tidak pernah membalas kelakuan Harry. Apakah ada arti dibalik perlakuannya itu? RnR I'll be very thankful! Chapter 3 is born!
1. He is gay

**Tittle : "The Best Damn Thing"**

**Disclaimer : "Harry Potter" milik J.K Rowling**

**Author's note : Saudara-saudari sekalian, inilah cerita saya yang kesepuluh! *teeet tooot teet* *Syukuran cerita kesepuluh* Setelah lama berhiatus, akhirnya saya mulai menulis lagi, yah, mungkin kalau update chap. Agak lama, nantinya... Soalnya saya lagi sibuk sama novel HAHAHAHA! *dilempar printer* Para hadirin-hadirat, terimakasih telah datang ke cerita saya, sekaligus acara selametan *geje* :D Sudah lama saya tidak mengunjungi situs ini, dan keburu para hadirin-hadirat saya ini malah meninggalkan cerita saya, karena pidato saya yang gak jelas ini, saya sudahi saja note di cerita ini... *dilemparin sampah***

**Nah, sampai ketemu diawah! :)**

**Salam ganyang Vang :D**

**Summary : Harry Potter, babu yang sering diganggu majikannya, Draco Malfoy. Seringkali Harry memikirkan cara membunuh yang ampuh untuk si Congkak-yang tentunya tidak pernah dilakukan. Tapi, anehnya, Malfoy tidak pernah membalas kelakuan Harry. Apakah ada arti dibalik perlakuannya itu? RnR I'll be very happy! :D**

**Chapter : 1, "He is gay"**

**Warning : Slash, typo(s)? OOC(?)**

* * *

Beginilah hidupku, bekerja sebagai pesuruh Malfoy Manor. Kehidupanku yang suram. Aku tidak memiliki keluarga, teman, atau yang lainnya. Tidak ada yang bisa membantuku dalam keadaan sulit. Aku selalu menyesal saat ia memungutku dari selokan itu, tempatku bertengger dulu. Aku tidak punya rumah, yah, semacam gembel di pinggiran jalan, aku terpaksa menetap di selokan. Aku menerima hidup di manor karena keadaan mendesak saja, aku tidak punya makanan, dan perutku sudah sangat kelaparan saat itu.

Majikan egois, pongah, tukang suruh, jahil, menyebalkan, sering menggoda, dan—kenapa aku malah memikirkannya? Aku tidak yakin jika ia tidak diajarkan kedua orangtuanya untuk menghormati sesama, karena kulihat orangtuanya waras dan malahan mereka baik padaku. Si muka congkak itu memang selalu menyebalkan; aku ingin menikamnya di saat ia tidur dengan pisau, menutup wajahnya dengan bantal agar dia tidak bisa bernafas, dan masih banyak lagi.

Awalnya aku berniat mencuri semua barang yang kubutuhkan lalu kabur meninggalkan manor ini, tapi dia, Si Congkak, mengancamku lebih awal saat aku hendak bekerja di manornya. Atau bisa dibilang Si congkak memberikanku semacam peraturan disitu. Dan saat ia menjelaskan peraturannya, ya ampun, kesombongannya sudah melebihi tingkat dewa, dia menjelaskan pintunya yang terbuat dari gagang berlian sehingga aku harus berhati-hati membersihkannya, dan aku harus berjinjit jika berjalan di atas lantainya karena terbuat dari campuran marmer dan berlian. Dia pikir aku ini apa? Hewan yang selalu meninggalkan kotoran dimana-mana? Dasar bodoh! Perasaan orang-orang dengan derajat yang sama denganku tidak diperlakukan seperti ini juga, kali. Saking kesalnya, aku sering melanggar peraturan itu, dan saat Si congkak melihatku sedang melanggar peraturan itu, dia mengancamku, mengancam sambil tertawa-tawa, mengatakan kalau makan malamku akan digantikan dengan tahi burung. Ini—**sungguh**—menyebalkan.

Dia bukan lagi congkak, tapi bongak; sangat congkak. Jika mengingat masa-masa itu, niat membunuhku semakin tinggi untuknya. Sudah dua tahun aku hidup disini, menghadapi kesombongannya, selalu menyuruhku ini-itu, kejahilannya yang teramat mengesalkan, dan yang paling membuatku ingin muntah: dia sering menggodaku! Bayangkan coba, laki-laki menggoda laki-laki? Ini sangat menjijikkan, dasar rendahan, bikin mual. Dan sekarang, berhubung orangtua Si congkak sedang pergi ke luar negeri, aku bisa lebih leluasa; paling tidak aku bisa menyapu lantai manor ini dengan asal-asalan. Yang penting lantainya terlihat bersih saja,jadi aku bisa lolos dari omelan Si congkak.

"Menyapu asal-asalan, Potter?" Si congkak mengagetkanku, membuatku terlonjak kaget dan pergi dari dunia khayalan. Payahnya, sapu yang kupegang tadi tidak terlontar ke atas lalu mendarat di atas kepalanya dengan tepat dan menimbulkan sebuah benjolan jelek. Hitung-hitung mungkin bisa mengurangi kepongahannya.

"Tidak." bohongku yang jelas asal-asalan, berharap agar Si congkak percaya padaku.

Si congkak mendengus, "kau pikir bisa membohongiku? Cepat kerjakan dengan baik, nanti lantainya kotor lagi. Untung saja sapunya tidak jatuh, bentrokan sapunya bisa membuat lantai manor ini retak. Dan gajimu tidak akan cukup untuk menggantikannya." katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lantai manor-nya.

Aku tercengang mendengar omongannya tadi, dia mulai mengumbar perkataan super sombong lagi. "Hah, memangnya aku digaji? Sejak kapan?" tanyaku. "Sayangnya harapanku agar menggetok kepalamu dengan sapu yang terlontar tidak dikabulkan. Bisa saja kecongkakanmu berkurang."

Si congkak tertawa mendengar omonganku. Dasar aneh, apa yang lucu? Sinting memang Si congkak itu. "Sinting." bisikku pelan, sengaja, biar Si congkak tidak perlu menceramahiku.

"Hei, Potter," kini suaranya menegas dan dia sudah berhenti dari tawaan gilanya itu. "Malam ini, akan ada rapat. Kuharap kau menyiapkannya dengan baik, dan—kau harus mendekor seluruh ruangan Manor-ku yang mahal ini dengan hiasan pesta, karena mereka menginginkan pesta. Ini serius." katanya lagi. Aku memutar mata mendengarnya, untuk apa kupingku dipakai untuk mendengar keangkuhan Si congkak? Dasar tong kosong!

"Dan ingat, kau harus meriasnya dengan indah, jangan sampai ada barang yang rusak, karena semuanya mahal. Mengerti?" tambahnya. Aku melipat tanganku di dada, kupingku mulai panas mendengarnya. "Kurasa kau sudah mengerti." katanya lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Hei! Kau tidak memberikan ongkos untuk beli bahan-bahan!" teriakku padanya yang padahal hanya berjarak satu kaki.

Si congkak menyeringai, "kau tidak sadar?" Dia melangkah mendekatiku. "Aku ini bangsawan, uang tersedia dan tersebar dimana-mana." katanya sambil memegangi wajahku. Aku mengepal kuat tanganku, bersiap jika Si congkak ini berbuat macam-macam. "Ambil saja sesukamu." katanya lagi dengan suara lebih rendah, dia merapatkan tubuhnya denganku, dan aku sudah tidak tahan. "Aku akan rela memberikan uang-uang itu pada pemuda sepertimu." Dan saat kedua tangan jeleknya itu mendarat di pinggangku, aku menonjok perutnya sekuat tenaga, berharap agar organ pencernaannya rusak.

"Terimakasih atas instruksinya," kataku sambil menginjak kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga, menginjak kaki keriputnya yang mengenakan sendal rumah biasa dengan sepatu pelayanku yang ber-hak lumayan tinggi, karena aku pendek.

Si congkak kelihatan sangat kesakitan, kulit di wajahnya mengkerut dan aku menyeringai begitu mengetahui jika dia kesakitan. "Dan bisakah kau menjauh?" kataku lagi.

Si congkak hanya terdiam kaku dan mundur beberapa langkah, "bongak, tidak punya harga diri." Desisku sambil berjalan pergi, dan saat aku berpapasan dengannya, kuinjak lagi kakinya dengan sengaja, tanpa rasa berdosa sedikit-pun.

Si congkak keheranan, dan dia tidak memegangi perutnya lagi. Aku yakin jika ia sangat kesakitan, tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya agar terlihat maskulin.

Ya ampun, sungguh! Apa coba, yang mau dilakukannya tadi? Aku tidak bisa berhenti berkhayal, tidak bisa berhenti berpikir apa yang mau dilakukannya tadi. Untuk apa dia berbuat seperti itu, sih? Keadaan ini membuatku semakin terjaga, aku sengaja mampir ke dapur, untuk mengambil pisau. Kuselipkan pisau di saku celanaku, kalau-kalau Si congkak itu berbuat macam-macam yang lebih parah lagi dan aku tidak bisa melawannya, pisau ini bisa berguna. Ini betul-betul menyusahkan, kepergian orangtua Si congkak ke luar negeri membuat sifat rendahannya itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Memang, ada dan tidak ada orangtuanya itu mendatangkan sisi positif dan sisi membahayakan. Aku berada pada posisi sangat-sangat membahayakan; Manor di tengah hutan, orangtuanya sedang pergi, tidak ada tetangga, dan disini hanya ada aku dan Si congkak. Semoga saja Si congkak itu insaf atau semacamnya, agar dia tidak menggangguku lagi.

Aku terus berjalan ke ruang penyimpanan, siapa tahu aku menemukan bahan-bahan yang kubutuhkan disana, karena Si congkak ini memiliki barang-barang tersembunyi disini. Aku mulai memeriksa kardus-kardus disana satu per satu, sampai akhirnya kutemukan dua kardus berisi pita, balon, dan bahan-bahan pesta lainnya. Aku sangat bersyukur, aku malas pergi jauh-jauh hanya untuk membeli barang seperti ini. Dan saat itu juga, kumulai untuk mendekorasi ruangan. Bodohnya Si congkak, kenapa dia tidak memberitahukan ini dari kemarin? Setidaknya aku bisa bersiap-siap lebih dahulu, belum lagi Manor-nya yang super besar ini, untung bagian belakang tidak dipakai pesta.

**Beberapa jam kemudian...**

Matahari sudah mulai malu untuk menampakkan dirinya, dan saat ini sudah senja. Aku menyeka keringatku yang bercucuran, akhirnya selesai juga. Kubereskan kardus dan sampah-sampah yang berserakan di lantai, dan saat itu pula, Si congkak membunyikan loncengnya yang berarti aku harus datang ke kamarnya.

Aku berdecak kesal. Untuk apa sih dia pakai acara memanggilku segala? Aku menghempaskan kardus yang tadi kupegang ke lantai dengan kasar. Dengan cepat, aku segera pergi ke kamarnya. Saking kesalnya, kuhentakan langkah kakiku kuat-kuat biar terdengar dari kuping congeknya itu jika aku sedang berjalan agar tidak membunyikan bel lagi. Dan sampailah aku di kamarnya, aku terus menggedor pintunya dengan keras sampai dia mempersilahkanku masuk.

Aku menatapnya, berbaring di kasur dengan kaki telanjang dan posisi telentang. Kamarnya gelap, hanya ada lilin yang setia menerangi kamarnya yang luas. Dia mikir apa sih? Jelas-jelas kamarnya itu seluas kolam renang, belum lagi ada kamar mandi dan ruang tamu disana, kenapa dia malah memakai lilin? Dasar tukang cari sensasi. "Ada urusan apa lagi sih?" tanyaku kesal.

Si congkak terkekeh, "kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku mengangguk, setelah itu aku berniat untuk menyalakan lampu agar tidak terlalu gelap.

"Jangan, biarkan saja." kata Si congkak melarangku. "Biar lebih romantis." Aku tercengang, mulutku terbuka lebar, dan mataku mengerjap-ngerjap tidak percaya.

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat bahu, menatapnya dengan tatapan kubunuh-kalau-kau-serius. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

Si congkak tersenyum-senyum sendiri, "jangan pura-pura bodoh, Potter," katanya. "Aku tahu kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud—"

Aku berdecak kesal, "ya, ya, mendongengnya selesai. Seperti aku mau tahu saja." kataku cepat. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kelihatannya lukamu itu tidak penting-penting amat untuk dihiraukan." tambahku. Aku terus berdiri sambil melipat tangan di dada, bertahan agar aku tidak mendekat ke arah Si congkak itu sedikit pun, jijik amat dekat-dekat sama dia.

Si congkak tersenyum lagi, "Harry," katanya lirih sambil bangun dari tempatnya berbaring tadi. Aku mengernyit jijik, Si congkak pakai acara memanggil nama kecilku segala lagi. "Kau manis." bisiknya di kupingku sambil mengelus pipiku. Mataku melotot, lipatan kulit di dahiku semakin jelas, aku menganga dan menatapnya dengan sinis—mau muntah.

"Hah?" Aku menampar tangan jeleknya yang mendarat di pipiku tadi dengan keras. Aku sangat tidak percaya dengan perkataannya tadi, ini mimpi atau bukan? Si congkak kenapa jadi menjijikkan seperti itu? Masa' dia penyuka sesama jenis? Setelah cukup lama, aku mulai kesal, ini pasti main-main. "Berhentilah bermain, cepat berikan tugasku, dengan begitu aku bisa bebas dari sini. Kau membuatku muak." kataku dengan nada mengancam.

Ekspresi Si congkak berubah drastis, tadinya genit dan sekarang dia serius. "Aku tahu ini pasti tidak akan berhasil. Lebih baik aku memberitahukanmu nanti," bisiknya. Walaupun dia berbisik, tapi aku mendengar apa yang dibicarakannya, apa maksudnya? Sekarang dia maju, aku mundur, dia maju lagi, aku mundur lagi. Dan payahnya, tembok di belakangku menghalangiku untuk melangkah mundur lagi. Aku mendecak kesal, sekarang dia ada dihadapanku. Sangat dekat denganku, aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang membuatku pengap.

"Harry, kenapa kau selalu menjauh?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut. Aku mengernyit lagi, sudah tidak tahan, aku akan menendang kakinya, pasti. Dan saat wajahnya mendekatiku, aku langsung cepat menendang kakinya sekuat tenaga. Karena aku tahu dia mau menciumku tadi, jijik banget sih.

Tanpa berkata apapun, aku segera melesat pergi dari kamarnya yang menyeramkan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku berada dalam posisi yang aman, sungguh. Dan hari ini, aku telah mendapatkan kesimpulan: Si congkak penyuka sesama jenis...

**_To The Best Damn Thing_**

* * *

**Vang says : Nyaaaahaa! Call me Vang! ^^ Makasih yang udah baca sampai sini! Dan terimakasih kepada kakak saya, Hanaria Black yang sudah meng-edit-edit cerita ini, dan terakhir, kalau ada unek-unek, caci-maki, marah-marah, ledek-ledek, silahkan tinggalkan review anda di kotak review :)**

**Terimakasih sudah mau kesini! ^^**

**C U Later! :D**


	2. The Neck Symbol

**Chapter 2**

"The Neck symbol"

Tanpa berkata apapun, aku segera melesat pergi dari kamarnya yang menyeramkan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku berada dalam posisi yang aman, sungguh. Dan hari ini, aku telah mendapatkan kesimpulan: Si congkak penyuka sesama jenis...

Aku menyentakkan tubuhku untuk bangun, nafas terengah-engah, keringat dingin bercucuran. Entah apa yang baru saja terjadi, aku rasa itu mimpi. Mimpi buruk, buruk sekali, dan terlarang. Mungkin aku butuh waktu lama untuk melupakannya, mimpi itu sangat nyata... Banyak orang bilang, terkadang mimpi adalah kenyataan. Tapi kuharap mimpi terlarang satu ini tidak kenyataan... Aku harap itu cuma mimpi, tidak akan pernah terjadi...

**qQq**

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

Pesta tempo hari adalah pesta paling merepotkan dari pesta-pesta lainnya. Sulit membedakan pesta monyet dengan pesta manusia, mereka sangat jorok, jika kau mau tahu. Ada banyak pecahan gelas di lantai, tirai yang dengan susah-payahnya kupasang kelihatannya ditarik-tarik dan menyebabkan kerusakan parah, hampir seluruh karpet—kotor, ada bekas muntahan di ruang tengah, dan yang paling parah—mereka juga ikut-ikutan mengobrak-abrik kamarku. Butuh waktu lama untuk membereskannya. Aku sudah mengecap mereka, mereka sama dengan monyet-monyet penghancur pada film 'Jumanji' yang kutonton tempo hari bersama Si gila congkak—yang menghancurkan seisi dapur dalam sekejap.

Kembali ke kenyataan, Si congkak mengajakku ke taman bermain. Kedengarannya menyenangkan, tapi kalau sama Si congkak—itu tidak menyenangkan lagi. Aku masih bingung mau ikut atau tidak. Tapi males banget kalau sama Si congkak.

Aku membaca lagi brosur taman hiburan itu dengan seksama; ada bianglala, komedi putar, niagara, _roller coaster, _dan masih banyak lagi. Melihat brosur yang dicetak dengan indah itu, membuatku _ngiler_ tak sabar ingin kesana. Mataku berbinar-binar dan sesekali aku berdecak kagum. Aku tahu aku memang kampungan, karena taman bermain seperti itu memang favoritku sejak dulu. Pintar sekali orang yang membuat brosur ini, membuat orang yang membacanya langsung terhipnotis. Ukuran brosur itu sekitar kertas A4, dengan hiasan renda merah di setiap pinggiran dan sudut, posisi pada foto yang melekat di brosur ini terasa tepat dan enak dilihat, bentuk tulisan pada brosur itu melingkar-lingkar beraturan. Dari sana aku bisa menyimpulkan jika taman hiburan ini dibuat untuk orang-orang kaya. Kau harus membayar limapuluh pound jika ingin masuk ke taman hiburan ini, harganya tertera pada bagian belakang brosur.

Aku menengadahkan kepala ketika mendengar langkah anggun yang mendekat. Itu pasti tungkai-tungkai jelek Si congkak yang bergesekan dengan lantai Manor. Cepat-cepat kusembunyikan brosur taman bermain tadi ke _kolong_ kursi. Berharap agar Si congkak tidak menemukannya, dan mengetahui aku yang terpaku ingin pergi kesana.

"Harry?" Suara jelek Si congkak menggema, dan aku tetap diam di posisi dudukku tanpa menggubrisnya. Dia menghampiriku, membuat jarak semeter denganku. "Kau mau ikut 'kan?"

"Hm, akan kupikirkan. Pergi kesana denganmu membuat _mood_-ku turun setengah persen. Lagipula, untuk apa kesana? Kenapa tidak ajak orang lain saja?"

Si congkak mendengus, "oh, Harry, tidak ada orang yang cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak ke tempat seperti itu selain kau..." katanya lembut sambil menepuk pundakku. Aku menampar tangannya seakan-akan ada kotoran yang menempel di bajuku. Aku diam saja tidak menjawab, dan disaat yang bersamaan, dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku menghela nafas lega, tapi itu semua malah memperburuk keadaan. Tak lama kemudian, dia menghampiriku lagi dengan pakaian yang berbeda dari sebelumnya dan menarik lenganku untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku tahu kau selalu ingin pergi kesana, Harry." katanya sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, genggamannya kuat namun lembut, tidak membuatku menjerit atau mengernyit kesakitan. Tapi omongan Si congkak memang tepat, aku tidak bisa melepaskan tanganku darinya dan menolak ajakannya. Hatiku menginginkannya.

"Hah... Baiklah, tapi kalau kau macam-macam, awas saja." ancamku, dan Si congkak membalasnya dengan tawa.

**qQq**

Dia membawaku ke _Limo_-nya. _Limo_ hitam mengilap yang mewah dan bergengsi.

"Kau duduk di sampingku saja, oke?" tanyanya. Aku menoleh ke arah depan mobilnya, dan menggelengkan kepala. "Oh, tentu saja kau mau." katanya. Aku mengernyit heran, Si congkak sok tahu amat.

Aku menarik tanganku. "Aku tidak mau, aku mau dibelakang saja."

Si congkak menyeringai, "baiklah." Aku menarik pintu belakang, duduk di sofanya dan segera menutup pintu. Si congkak-pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kurasa ada rencana dibalik seringaian jeleknya.

**qQq**

Di perjalanan aku dan Si congkak menghabiskan waktu dalam diam. Dalam hati, aku menggigiti bibir dan berdoa agar cepat sampai di taman hiburan. Tentu saja aku masih takut kalau-kalau Si congkak melakukan hal aneh dan menjijikkan. Tapi aku heran sendiri, selama perjalanan aku terus merasa jika ada yang memperhatikanku dengan ekor matanya. Aku melihat sekeliling. Dalam _Limo_ itu ada meja, dengan vas bunga berisikan anggrek dan minuman di atasnya. Jujur saja, _Limo_ Si congkak ini rapi dan bersih, aku jadi senang untuk memandanginya. Dan saat aku melirik ke kaca _spion_ depan yang ada di samping kemudi, aku mendapati Si congkak sedang mencuri-curi pandang melihatku.

"Apa liat-liat?" ujarku sadis. Si congkak langsung terkekeh dan menatap kembali jalanan.

"Kau enak dilihat, Harry." jawabnya.

"Kurasa kau gila." kataku cuek, pandangan tetap ke jalanan melalui jendela.

"Yeah, aku juga merasa begitu. Kurasa aku 'gila' padamu."

**qQq**

Akhir-akhir perjalanan ke taman hiburan diisi dengan omongan-omongan _rubbish_ Si congkak. Dan aku tidak mendengarkannya, tentu saja. Tapi ini menyebalkan, setengah jam penuh dengan puisi roman Si congkak membuatku pusing dan mual. Keluar dari _Limo_ Si congkak yang sudah diparkir, aku menghela nafas panjang-panjang dan memijit pelipisku yang pening.

"Ada apa, Harry?" tanyanya sambil merangkulku dari belakang. Aku menepisnya dengan tangan satu lagi.

"Omong kosongmu di sisa perjalanan membuatku pusing."

"Oh, ayolah, kita sudah dekat. Dan kurasa kau akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat." ucapnya. Aku hanya tersenyum tidak ikhlas.

**qQq**

Satu langkah menginjak ubin berwarna-warni, kami langsung disambut dengan gapura berwarna-warni dengan tulisan 'Welcome to Jonnea City!' yang tecetak di bagian atas. Si congkak menghampiri loket dan membeli tiket masuk. Aku terus memandang sekeliling: tempat aslinya lebih indah daripada di brosur. Petugas loket terlihat ramah dan santun, ia menelengkan kepalanya setelah Si congkak menerima tiket masuk.

"Ayo, Harry." katanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku mengikutinya. Di depan pintu masuk ada peta taman hiburan itu sendiri, jalanan di Jonnea City berliku-liku dan indah. Aku dan Si congkak diam memandangi peta itu.

"Kita mau kemana dulu?" tanya Si congkak.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "terserah saja."

"Mau langsung main atau makan siang dulu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kau yang mengajakku, 'kan? Kenapa harus aku yang memutuskan?"

Si congkak tersenyum, mengeluarkan aura kegelapan yang padahal—mungkin maksudnya itu tersenyum malaikat. "Baiklah, kita main saja dulu, oke?"

"Yasudah." Aku mengikuti Si congkak dari belakang, tidak rela untuk jalan berdampingan dengannya. Namun, beberapa kali ia berhenti sejenak, sepertinya berharap agar aku jalan berdampingan dengannya, tapi kubalas dengan berhenti lagi. Dengan begitu, aku tidak akan sebaris dengan Si congkak. Lantai Jonnea City kini tidak dengan warna-warni, melainkan lantai pualam putih yang bersih. Sepanjang mata memandang, kami belum menemukan wahana yang dibicarakan brosurnya. Mungkin wahana-wahana itu ada di dalam...

**qQq**

Dugaanku benar, wahana-wahana itu ada di dalam. Dan berhubung komedi putar ada di barisan paling depan, aku menyetujui ajakan Si congkak untuk menaikinya. Selagi menunggu antrian, lagi-lagi kami berdua ada dalam kesunyian. Hah, tentu saja, siapa yang mau ngobrol sama Si congkak, coba? Hm... Dan kurasa, akhir-akhir ini, batinanku untuk menjelek-jelekkan Si congkak sedikit mereda. Mungkin karena aku sudah lelah untuk memikirkannya? Dia tidak akan berubah, mungkin, dengan khas pongahnya itu...

"Kau tahu, Harry? Kau sangat beruntung bisa masuk ke taman hiburan ini. Karena hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa memasukinya. Termasuk pewaris Malfoy ini."

"..."

Aish, Sial, Si congkak pamer lagi.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu," kataku. Si congkak menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau selalu membangga-banggakan diri sendiri, sih?"

Si congkak terkekeh, "entahlah. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu, pada oranglain, aku tidak begitu."

Aku tersenyum setengah, "hah, untuk apa? Percuma saja kau menarik perhatian pembantumu yang sama sekali tidak menarik dan tidak berharga ini. Lebih baik kau melakukan hal—menjijikkan itu pada gadis-gadis cantik yang ada disana. Itu pasti lebih menarik." saranku, kemudian.

"Tidak ada yang lebih menarik selain dirimu, Harry."

"Kau tidak perlu bohong. Aku tahu kau hanya mau mempermainkanku saja, seperti biasanya." kataku. "Dan kuperingatkan, berhentilah bermain-main seperti itu karena aku tidak menyukainya."

"Tidak menyukainya?" Si congkak membeo.

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh, Harry."

"Hah, bersungguh-sungguh untuk mengerjaiku? Itu percuma saja, karena aku tidak akan terjebak dalam permainanmu."

"Tap—"

"Dengar, pokoknya, jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Itu menjijikkan." potongku. Si congkak hanya tersenyum dan diam saja. Ini adalah langkah terbaik untuk menghindar dari jebakannya, karena itu tidak mungkin sungguhan, bukan? Semua orang pasti punya pendapat begitu.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak percaya?" kata Si congkak.

"Tidak mungkin—bangsawan kaya raya sepertimu menganggap kecoak sepertiku ini menarik. Itu sama saja dengan kau—" aku menarik nafas. "Memperhatikan gerak-gerik kecoak menjijikkan, atau lalat menjijikkan yang hidup di daging busuk, dan memberitahu semua orang jika itu menarik. Orang-orang akan mengernyit jijik dan menjauhimu, dan membenciku juga, karena menurut mereka, kecoak atau lalat tidak akan cocok dengan bangsawan kelas atas sepertimu. Dan kau tidak akan pernah tahan." kataku panjang lebar sambil terengah-engah kehabisan nafas.

Si congkak menghela, "Kau peduli dengan pendapat oranglain, Harry?" aku diam saja, pandangan tetap tertunduk. "Siapa bilang kau kecoak? Kau bukan kecoak. Kau adalah mahkota emas yang berharga. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mendengar omongan-omongan mereka—"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ikut kedalam lingkaran bangsawan sepertimu. Kau tidak pernah mendengar atau melihat kejadian seperti—bangsawan yang menjelek-jelekkan orang miskin? Mereka bahkan tidak mau bersentuhan dengan orang-orang miskin." kataku. "Mereka akan menindas orang miskin, memperbudaknya, menyakitinya, bahkan mungkin membunuhnya."

Si congkak mengernyit, "kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku benci mengatakan ini. Tapi aku melihatnya, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Mereka merebut teman-teman selokanku. Dulu aku punya teman, semacam kelompok persahabatan, kami selalu bersama. Dan—aku mulai hidup sendiri semenjak ada penggerebekan disana. Ini cerita lama, lama sekali."

"Penggerebekan?"

"Mereka membawa teman-temanku, dan bangsawan-bangsawan sepertimu tertarik untuk mengambilnya dan—."

"Kenapa kau—"

"Aku sedang pergi saat itu. Pergi untuk mencuri makanan di pasar. Kami dapat tugas masing-masing, yah, jika kami mengemis makanan di pasar berbarengan, mereka akan mengusir kami. Dan saat aku dalam perjalanan pulang, dari kejauhan kulihat proses transaksi bangsawan dengan teman-temanku yang dipimpin oleh petugas setempat. Aku melihatnya, saat mereka menyeret teman-temanku, dengan paksa dan kekerasan. Aku mendengar jeritannya, jeritan dan perlawanan mereka. Dan saat aku berlari menghampirinya, mereka sudah pergi, menghilang begitu saja... Aku terlambat," jelasku. Aku tahu aku sedang mendongeng saat ini, mendongeng panjang lebar seperti Si congkak yang jarang kulakukan. "Dan sekarang, kau membuatku mengingatnya lagi."

Si congkak menghela penuh simpatik, "maaf, Harry. Aku tidak memintamu untuk menceritakannya. Aku turut sedih."

"Jika aku tidak menceritakannya, kau akan terus berkicau."

"Tapi aku tidak seperti mereka, Harry. Aku tidak akan pernah menyiksamu, dan begitu pula seperti kedua orangtuaku. Mereka menyukaimu, mereka tidak pernah menyakitimu 'kan? Dan aku berjanji akan melindungimu dari mereka—yang mau menyakitimu."

Aku tertawa renyah, "tidak terimakasih. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku bukan anak bayi yang rentan dan mudah hancur."

"Tapi kau seperti itu, kau sangat lembut dan mudah pecah. Semua orang bisa langsung tahu jika melihat tubuhmu yang mungil itu, tapi jika mereka mulai bicara denganmu, dengan omongan khasmu yang pedas itu, mungkin mereka akan berubah pikiran. Tapi tidak denganku, aku selalu menganggapmu mudah pecah. Dan aku akan tetap melindungimu, apapun yang terjadi."

"Sudahlah." kataku malas. "Omong-omong, kita sudah dapat giliran." Si congkak menoleh ke belakang lalu ke depan. Kuda di Komedi Putar sudah menunggu.

**qQq**

Sekarang pukul setengah lima sore. Kami sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan berbagai macam wahana, diantaranya; Komedi Putar, _Rollercoaster_, Niagara, Rumah Hantu, Miring, dan Kaca, _Bom-bom_ _car_, dan sekarang saatnya makan siang, walaupun sangat telat. Aku dan Si congkak segera memasuki restoran terdekat di Jonnea City. Aku menarik kursi makan yang berbeda dengan Si congkak, dan dia malah mengikutiku.

"Kau duduk di tempat lain saja." kataku sambil melambaikan tangan mengusir.

"Tidak bisa." Aku membuka mulut, hendak bicara, bicara betapa jijiknya aku jika berdekatan dengannya, tapi kubatalkan sebagai rasa terimakasih atas segala traktirannya.

"Tidak bisa apanya?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk dekat denganmu, Harry." katanya lembut sambil tersenyum.

Aku memutar mata, "sudahlah. Daripada aku gila disini—." kataku. Aku beranjak dari tempat duduk dan berjalanan mendekati kasir lalu memesan makanan. Kutunggu saja pesananku dan Si congkak dengan berdiri di belakang kasir, ini lebih baik daripada duduk berdepanan dengan Si congkak.

Pesanan sudah siap, aku membawanya ke meja dimana aku dan Si congkak duduk. Lalu menaruhnya perlahan dan kembali ke kasir dengan niat mengembalikan nampan. Kami makan dalam diam. Tentu saja, kalau makan memang harus diam, bisa saja makanannya ada yang muncrat ke wajah oranglain kalau sambil bicara.

Si congkak makan lebih cepat daripada aku. Sekarang dia sedang menyeruput minumannya sementara aku masih terus mengunyah. Perutku terasa kenyang, kusudahi saja makannya dan ikut minum seperti Si congkak.

"Kau tidak menghabiskan makanmu?" tanya Si congkak. Aku menggeleng. "Kau yakin sudah tidak mau makan lagi?" Aku mengangguk. Si congkak ikut mengangguk. "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya lagi, aku mengangguk. "Baiklah, ini sudah sore, lebih baik kita naik Kereta Gantung saja sebagai wahana terakhir. Kebetulan paling dekat dengan pintu keluar." aku mengangguk.

**qQq**

Seperti biasa, kami harus mengantri dulu. Selagi mengantri, aku terus memandang sekeliling. Ada rantai berduri di pojokkan antrian. Entah itu dipasang untuk apa...

Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya aku dan Si congkak dapat bagian. Petugas wahana membukakan pintu, membantu kami naik, lalu menutup pintunya. Aku duduk di sofa sebelah kanan dan si Congkak yang di sebelah kiri. Kami duduk saling berhadapan, namun tidak bertemu mata, tentu saja. Aku tidak akan sudi. Aku duduk memojok, merapatkan diri ke jendela, kepala dimiringkan, ditopang dengan lengan. _Hah, gayaku sudah seperti majikan saja._

Kapsul terasa bergetar ketika hendak berangkat. Aku menelan ludah, _jadi ini rasanya naik Kereta Gantung... Pemandangan yang indah, aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini..._

Sesaat kemudian, aku mulai disengat rasa ngantuk yang besar. Memang sudah maklum jika aku mengantuk, karena tadi perutku terisi penuh dan menaiki wahana di Jonnea City banyak menguras tenaga. Aku memiringkan kepala, menopangnya dengan telapak tangan, kelopak mata mulai merendah dan berat untuk dibuka.

"Harry, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Si congkak.

"Hah? Yeah, aku baik-baik saja." jawabku lemas.

"Bukan, itu—lehermu."

"Hah?" Aku meraba leherku dan menemukan cairan merah gelap di tanganku. Penyebabnya mungkin rantai berduri di pojokkan antrian tadi, karena saat mengantri aku bersenderan dengan pojokkan itu. Tapi aneh sekali, tadi aku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Darahnya belum membeku, dan kuabaikan saja luka itu. "Oh, ini, biar saja, paling nanti juga sembuh sendiri. Lagipula tidak sakit." kataku sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tapi darahnya terus mengalir, Harry." kata Si congkak cemas.

"Biar saja."

Saat memejamkan mata, aku merasakan permukaan lain yang menyentuh leherku. Itu pasti Si congkak, tingkahnya memaksaku untuk membuka mata. Saat aku membuka mata, Si congkak sudah ada di dekatku, tubuhnya menunduk untuk menggapaiku, tangan kanannya menggenggam tanganku, dan tangan kirinya menopang punggungku, menarik tubuhku ke dekatnya. Si congkak memiringkan kepalanya lalu menempelkan bibirnya pada lukaku, menyesap darah yang mengalir disana. Dia terus menghisap darahku. Aku mengerang pelan, hendak mendorong dan menampar—mungkin menghajarnya untuk menjauh tapi ada dorongan untuk tetap membiarkannya. Namun, Si congkak memberikanku sensasi nyaman dan tenang. Rasa lemas membakar tubuhku, sungguh, ini menjijikkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Seperti jika kau baru bangun tidur—akan ada rasa menyegarkan dan menghipnotis untuk tidur lagi. Dan juga, rasanya sangat—sangat nyaman, seperti menyuntikkan narkoba ke leher yang menenangkan, menghisap nikotin pada rokok yang membuatmu senang dan ketagihan.

Itu berlangsung cukup lama, dan sekarang Si congkak sudah melepaskanku. Kelakuan Si congkak saat ini sama persis dengan mimpiku tadi pagi, meninggalkan tanda berwarna merah muda di permukaan leher yang mungkin sulit untuk menghilang, alias kembali ke warna kulitku semula.

Mataku setengah terbuka, dan aku yakin aku mengeluarkan suara lirih yang bukan kehendakku, lalu memejamkan mata. Mungkin aku tertidur, entahlah, aku tidak yakin...

"Terimakasih atas segalanya."

_-**Near to The Best Damn Thing**-_

***The Best Damn Thing chap. 2 : repaired. Karena saya pikir-pikir lagi, ada deskripsi yang kurang mendetail.., dan mohon maaf jika cerita ini masih memiliki kesalahan, HAHAHAHA! :D #dihajar***


	3. You're My Best Damn Thing

**Chapter 3**

"You're My Best Damn Thing"

Itu berlangsung cukup lama, dan sekarang Si congkak sudah melepaskanku. Kelakuan Si congkak saat ini sama persis dengan mimpiku tadi pagi, meninggalkan tanda berwarna merah muda di permukaan leher yang sulit untuk menghilang, atau kembali ke warna kulitku semula.

Mataku setengah terbuka, dan aku yakin aku mengeluarkan suara lirih yang bukan kehendakku, lalu memejamkan mata.

"Terimakasih atas segalanya."

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

Si Congkak bilang Ms. Lovegood akan datang kesini. Yeah, kau tahu, gadis agak gila yang anehnya menjadi psikiater dan ajaibnya memimpin perusahaan permen di pusat kota. Dia melebihi hebat, sangat hebat, dalam umur yang sangat belia itu—delapan belas tahun—dia sudah memimpin perusahaan besar. Dan tentu saja si Congkak kalah dengan Ms. Lovegood... Ha! Bagus sekali. Tapi aku senang jika ia berkunjung kesini, dia baik dan lumayan dekat denganku. Ms. Lovegood bukanlah bangsawan, melainkan rakyat biasa yang menjadi kaya raya akibat usaha sendiri, dan melebihi kekayaan bangsawan Malfoy. Aku pernah melihat Manornya lewat teleskop dari loteng secara diam-diam. Manornya luar biasa besar, berbeda dengan Malfoy Manor yang berkesan gelap dan _jadul_. Lovegood Manor berwarna-warni, bentuk manornya seperti kastil di cerita dongeng, dan tentu saja banyak hiasan permennya. Orang-orang bisa langsung membeli 'CandyGood' di manornya. Kalau soal keluarganya... Aku tidak tahu. Entah itu—dia mungkin tinggal sebatang kara atau apa... yang pasti aku tidak tahu.

Dan si Congkak juga bilang Ms. Lovegood akan datang pukul sepuluh pagi, yang berarti dua jam dari sekarang. Aku mulai menyiapkan karpet merah dan _tea set _kesukaannya, itu semua suruhan si Congkak, tentu saja. Sepertinya ia ingin meninggalkan kesan elegan pada Lovegood. Yeah, Lovegood mudah tertipu, tapi jika ia sudah bicara soal ekonomi, mulai dari titik itu; kegilaan, kepolosan, ketololannya akan hilang dalam sekejap, menarik dan keren sekali dia itu. Aku juga menyiapkan dekorasi bunga warna-warni—bunga asli, tentunya—yang membuat kesuraman Malfoy Manor mengurang. Aku menempelkannya pada dinding-dinding hitam manor. Dan sekarang semua sudah selesai. Aku mengecek daftar tugas yang diberikan si Congkak seperti biasanya.

"Dekorasi... Makanan... Bersih-bersih... Selesai." gumamku lega sambil mencentang-centangkan daftar tugas dengan pulpen yang selalu ada di kantong 'rahasia'ku. Dan sekarang tinggal tunggu Lovegood di pintu depan.

Aku berdiri di pintu depan, kedua tangan dilipat kebelakang, posisi tegak, siap menyambut Ms. Lovegood...

Tak lama, mobil permen Lovegood datang. Aku melambaikan tangan hormat sambil mengucapkan 'Selamat datang di Malfoy Manor.' Dan mobil itu berhenti tepat di depanku dan pintu gerbang Malfoy Manor.

"Halo, Harry." sapa Ms. Lovegood.

"Halo, Ms. Lovegood. Jika kau tidak keberatan—" aku mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya turun dari mobil.

"Dengan senang hati." balasnya. Tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangannya yang mulus dan pucat. Dandanan Lovegood tidak mencolok dan tidak terlalu menunjukkan kekayaannya, simpel saja: Ia memakai kaus berwarna-warni, bermotif permen dengan jaket kulit selutut berwarna cokelat tua, dan jins berwarna-warni juga, yang serasi dengan kausnya. Tas berukuran sedang terkait di tangannya, topi kuning dengan hiasan bulu ayam di atasnya turut menghias kepalanya.

Setelah Ms. Lovegood berhasil turun—tentu saja, mana ada orang yang gagal turun dari mobil—ia langsung disambut dengan keramahan si Congkak. Sementara aku mengantar sopir pribadinya Lovegood menuju tempat parkiran.

Selesai di parkir, aku masuk kedalam manor dan mulai menyiapkan makanan, _dessert_, dan teh. Sesuatu yang membuatku canggung... Aku harus menunggu si Congkak dan Ms. Lovegood makan dengan berdiri di samping si Congkak, dan itu semua memaksaku untuk mendengar perbincangan mereka mengenai perekonomian yang membuatku pusing. Untungnya si Congkak melambaikan tangan, mengusirku untuk pergi. Aku pergi sambil menghela nafas lega.

Aku berjalan menuju taman belakang, saat ini tidak ada tempat yang layak untuk seorang pelayan selain teman belakang. Tapi taman itu bagus, menurutku, ada tembok setinggi pinggang orang dewasa—setinggi perut, jika di ukur dengan tinggi badanku—yang membatasi manor dengan danau kota. Begitu sampai disana, aku langsung menghampiri tembok batu bata itu. Menopang tubuhku dengan siku yang bersentuhan dengan tembok, siku membentuk sembilan puluh derajat. Aku menundukkan kepala, melihat kedalaman danau, dan melihat bayangan diriku sendiri: berambut hitam berantakan dengan kacamata bulat, dan jas ala _Butler_.

Cukup lama aku berdiri menghadap danau kota, dan rasa bosan mulai menghampiriku perlahan-lahan. Aku menghela bosan, dan mulai melempari batu-batuan di tanah Malfoy Manor ke danau itu—

"Halo, Harry." Aku terlonjak kaget seketika, membuat jantungku terpompa dengan kencang dan sepertiga bulu kuduk berdiri dari semua bulu kuduk yang ada di tubuhku. Kedatangan Lovegood sungguh tidak dapat diduga, hampir saja aku terjatuh dan tercebur ke danau kota. Dan kurasa tadi aku berteriak lumayan kencang. Maklum saja, itu refleks.

"Nona Lovegood?" tanyaku heran. "Saya pikir anda ada di dalam Manor."

"Tadinya begitu."

"Lalu apa yang—," _anda lakukan disini?_ Aku diam, membiarkan perkataan itu menggantung di udara karena aku sadar jika perkataan itu bisa saja menyinggungnya. Aku menghela nafas, "Anda sudah selesai?" Lovegood mengangguk sambil tersenyum, angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa rambut pirangnya lembut. Sesaat aku teringat si Congkak, yang juga memiliki rambut pirang seperti Lovegood. Aku menyipitkan mata, _kenapa aku malah memikirkannya?_

"Kau sedang apa disini, Harry?" tanyanya seraya mengaitkan rambut depannya yang melambai-lambai ke belakang kuping.

Aku menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. "Oh, entahlah, pekerjaan pagi ini sudah selesai, jadi sekarang ini saya tidak ada kerjaan." Lovegood diam selama beberapa menit, ia tampak memperhatikan wajahku. Situasi ini sungguh canggung, walaupun aku kenal dekat dengan Lovegood, hanya saja rasanya aneh jika ningrat yang memiliki setumpuk pekerjaan ini menatapku terus dalam diam.

"Kau melamun, ya?" tanyanya memecah kesunyian.

Aku mengernyit, lalu mengangguk. "Kalau boleh tahu, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" dia bertanya lagi. Pertanyaan yang memberatkan hati. Tidak mungkin aku dengan mulusnya bilang jika aku sedang memikirkan si Congkak, itu memalukan.

Aku berdeham, "Saya hanya sedikit teringat masa lalu."

"Saya rasa kau berbohong." kelopak mataku terbuka lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, setelah itu aku menelan ludah. _Kenapa dia bisa tahu?_

"Maaf?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan Mr. Malfoy, bukan?" Lagi-lagi omongan Lovegood membuat detak jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Apa? Itu mustahil, apa untungnya?" kataku heran. Dari tatapannya, sepertinya Lovegood sedang mengorek-ngorek 'kejujuran' yang terpancar dari mataku, atau lebih pantas dibilang 'membaca pikiranku'.

Lovegood tersenyum, "aku tahu, Harry. Jangan berbohong padaku, aku tahu. Aku bisa melihat dan merasakannya."

_Bagaimana bisa, coba? Membaca mata seperti itu. _"Anda tidak sedang bercanda, bukan? Sebelumnya saya tidak pernah tahu jika anda bisa membaca—" kata-kata akhir kuteruskan dengan menunjuk kepalaku, atau jika diartikan: pikiran.

Lovegood menggeleng lalu memandang danau. "Tidak, Harry. Saya tidak bercanda, saya tahu itu semua dari kilatan mata dan air mukamu. Kau lupa jika aku pakar bahasa tubuh?"

Perutku terasa ditonjok juara gulat seluruh dunia. Ya ampun, aku benar-benar lupa... Aku lupa jika Lovegood pakar bahasa tubuh di Inggris. Malang nian diriku ini, harusnya aku pergi ke kamar saja! Aku menggigit bibirku dan menyumpah sial pada diri sendiri. Aku benar-benar sial! Sekarang Lovegood akan mengeluarkan banyak pertanyaan untukku, karena dia selalu begitu. Menanyakan orang seenaknya tanpa merasa bersalah jika orang yang ditanya itu mungkin akan keberatan, sedih, atau malas mengungkitnya.

"Tidak perlu takut, Harry. Ceritakan saja. Saya tidak akan bilang padanya, dan siapa pun. Ini rahasia kita berdua. Saya janji."

Aku sudah masuk dalam pusaran hitam buatan Lovegood. Jika aku bisa memilih, aku akan berkata 'saya keberatan, Lovegood. Bisakah anda tidak main-curi-pikiran saat saya tidak bersedia untuk dibacakan pikirannya?' tapi dalam kedudukanku yang hanya kacung begini, mustahil berkata begitu. Itu terlalu lancang. Tapi yang masih kubingungkan adalah, bukannya bahasa tubuh itu hanya mayoritas saja, yang melakukan hal seperti itu? Apakah aku termasuk kedalamnya? Bukannya dalam bahasa tubuh itu tidak ada dasar gerakannya? Dan bagaimana Lovegood tahu, cara membaca tubuhku dengan detail padahal dia tidak terlalu mengenalku? Maksudnya, ya—kami lumayan dekat, tapi jika dilihat-lihat, Lovegood tidak pernah memperhatikanku... Sedari tadi aku memalingkan wajah dan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Agar Lovegood tidak perlu tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat ini.

"Harry? Kau dengar?" lagi-lagi suara lembut itu memasuki telingaku, terpaksa aku berbalik dan bertatapan mata dengan Lovegood. "Oh. Ngomong-ngomong, lehermu kenapa? Berbekas merah—begitu." Aku menyipitkan mata, aku sial lagi, hatiku semakin ciut. Tanda dari Jonnea City lupa kusembunyikan. Oh, ya ampun, kenapa percakapan dengan Lovegood saat ini sungguh terasa menyedihkan dan berat? Biasanya kami bercakap-cakap biasa saja, tidak ada ketegangan, berat hati, tidak enak hati, dan yang lainnya.

"Entahlah, Nona. Saya tidak yakin jika itu jalan terbaik, saya bisa mengatasi ini sendiri. Dan—saya rasa anda tidak perlu tahu itu tanda apa. Karena—tidak penting." aku menunggu reaksinya selama beberapa detik, namun ia hanya diam saja, dalam hati, aku menghela lega.

Lovegood terlihat kecewa, namun masih ada rasa gemas dan penasaran dengan pikiranku pada ekspresinya. Kelihatannya ia sangat-sangat ingin membantuku..

"Anda tidak keberatan, bukan?" tanyaku hati-hati dengan ekspresi minta maaf.

Lovegood terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk, dan tersenyum. "Tidak masalah." katanya. "Tapi, ada permintaan yang ingin saya sampaikan padamu. Dan camkan ini baik-baik."

Aku memiringkan kepala untuk mendengar perkataannya. "Jika kau mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu, jangan di sia-siakan." katanya, dan Lovegood pun pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku hanya terpaku melihatnya melangkah perlahan. Perkataannya memang pasaran, semua orang juga tahu, tapi kenapa—kenapa saat Lovegood mengatakannya, itu terasa lebih merasuki hatiku. Tidak seperti kata-kata mutiara yang diucapkan oleh para cenayang yang ada di televisi, itu masuk dengan mudah, dan keluar dengan lebih mudah lagi. Aku masih memikirkan bagaimana cara Lovegood dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam hatiku. Seperti gas beracun yang masuk diam-diam lewat celah di bagian bawah pintu. Mungkin karena dia orang kaya dan aku merasa terhormat untuk bertemu dengannya? Mungkin karena dia-yang-biasanya-aneh tiba-tiba jadi begitu? Mungkin karena... Mungkin karena... Mungkin karena dinding penghalang sudah di hancurkan perlahan? Mungkin... Itu bisa saja, jika penghalangnya sudah di hancurkan oleh Lovegood dan si Congkak... Aku menggigit bibir perlahan, dan tiba-tiba rasa penyesalan mulai menyengat pikiran.

**qQq**

Aku menepuk-nepuk wajah saat berjalan ke dalam Manor. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi kan? Aku khawatir jika Lovegood itu diam-diam menghipnotisku, dan parahnya si Congkak-lah yang menyuruhnya. Ah, tidak mungkin, mana mau Lovegood disuruh begitu? Sekarang aku ada di pintu gerbang Manor, dan sudah saatnya aku memarkir mobil Lovegood untuk pul—

Aku menabrak sesuatu, sesuatu yang empuk, lembut. Kacamataku miring duapuluh derajat, dan bingkainya sempat berbenturan dengan tulang hidung yang membuatku meringis kesakitan. Keseimbanganku lumpuh dan aku pun jatuh ke tanah.

"Ah." kataku setengah berteriak saat tergeletak di tanah dengan rasa sakit yang lumayan. Apaan sih, yang aku tabrak tadi? Berat amat? Atau itu terasa sangat menyakitkan karena aku sedang berlari? Rasanya tidak sabar untuk melihat apa yang kutabrak tadi, siap-siap saja ekspresi marah jika si Congkak yang membuatku terjatuh.

Aku mendongak. Benar saja, si Congkak, dengan ekspresi bingung dan khawatir. Aku tetap mendongak dan mendelik tajam mata kelabunya tanpa bangun dari posisi jatuh tadi, karena rasanya aku tidak sanggup untuk bangun lagi...

"Harry?" kata si Congkak kaget setengah berteriak. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" dia menghampiriku dan berjongkok di sampingku yang masih meringkuk. _Well_, aku terlontar lumayan—jauh.

"Ukh," kataku mengeluh. "Kenapa bisa sampai bertabrakan, sih?"

Si Congkak menghela nafas, "tentu saja, kau berja—berlari sambil terus menepuk wajah." katanya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, dan aku tidak balas menyambutnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa bangun sendiri." kataku jual mahal, sebenarnya pinggangku sudah—sangat—sakit sekali.

Si Congkak mengernyit, "kau yakin? Itu pasti sakit. Pokoknya, ulurkan saja tanganmu."

"Kubilang tidak perlu. Kau bangsawan kan? Jual mahal dikit kek."

"Kalau aku jual mahal, kapan aku bisa menarik perhatianmu? Kita akan semakin jauh."

Aku diam sejenak, "ya bagus, kalau begitu." Dan aku memaksa bangun tubuhku, dan nyatanya, tungkaiku hanya bisa bertahan selama beberapa detik dan aku ambruk lagi. Tapi sebelum sampai di tanah, si Congkak sudah menahanku dengan kedua tangannya yang lembut. Dan kami bertatapan mata, hijau dan abu saling bertabrakan. Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Ini aneh, aku harus cek ke dokter jika aku punya penyakit jantung atau tidak. Karena—tidak mungkin jika aku sedang ada di dekat si Congkak adrenalin terasa begitu cepat. Cepat-cepat aku palingkan mataku dari mata jelek (yang sebenarnya indah) si Congkak.

"Sudah kubilang, itu pasti sakit. Tumitmu tidak akan kuat untuk menahannya, kau terlau pendek dan kecil." aku memukul si Congkak di wajah, meninggalkan bekas merah disana. Wajahnya langsung mengkerut jelek, ekspresinya kaget dan—sedikit kesakitan. Aku tahu itu tidak sopan, tapi siapa yang tidak sopan duluan?

"Aw, itu sakit, Harry." katanya sambil menggosok wajah.

"Baguslah, kau tidak pernah berlaku sopan, sepertinya."

"Aku hanya berlaku sopan pada tamu-tamuku. Jika aku berlaku sopan padamu—akan kupikirkan lagi." katanya santai.

"Kenapa pakai dipikirkan lagi? Aku kan juga punya hak untuk di hormati."

Si Congkak menyeringai, "jika aku berlaku sopan padamu, aku tidak akan bisa menikmati 'sesuatu' dalam dirimu." aku mengernyit bingung, mata mennyipit dan hidung juga ikut mengkerut, membuat ekspresi orang idiot yang bertemu orang gagu. Aku mengangkat bahu tidak peduli dan segera meninggalkan si Congkak.

"Gak jelas." cibirku saat berbalik.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya si Congkak sambil mencegat lenganku. Aku memutar mata.

"Kau tidak jelas, tahu?"

Si Congkak terkekeh, "Itu sih jelas, cuma kau saja yang tidak mengerti."

"Begitu?" kataku. "Ya sudah." aku menebas tangan si Congkak dan kembali berjalan.

"Awas jatuh lagi." ledek si Congkak di belakang punggungku. Aku berbalik dan memberikan tatapan kesal padanya, lalu meneruskan jalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Dan dia hanya membalasnya dengan seringai _plus_ kekehan jelek yang membuatku ingin menggilasnya dengan tronton.

Begitu melangkah ke halaman depan, supir Lovegood sudah siap di posisinya. Dan aku pun mulai mengarahkan supirnya ke jalan keluar. Tak lama kemudian, Lovegood bersama si Congkak keluar dari Manor. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang, kelihatannya ajakan si Congkak untuk bekerjasama dengan perusahaan Lovegood sukses diterima. Lovegood bisa bahasa tubuh, berarti keiinginan si Congkak untuk bekerjasama dengannya memang murni dari hati. Hah, tumben si Congkak seperti itu.

Si Congkak terus mendampingi Lovegood sampai memasuki _Limou_-nya. Sedangkan aku, berdiri tegap di belakang pintu mobil dan menahannya agar tetap terbuka.

"Terimakasih atas komitmennya, Ms. Lovegood." kata si Congkak seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Kapan saja, senang bekerjasama denganmu. Terimakasih atas hidangannya." Lovegood tersenyum cerah, dan kemudian ia melirikku. "Dan Harry, sampai jumpa." dia melambaikan tangannya. Aku balas melambai, lalu menutup pintu mobil mewahnya itu. Tapi terakhir kali kutatap matanya, aku mengernyit heran, tatapannya seperti mendorongku—bahkan memaksaku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dan dia pun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan kembali.

Setelah mobil itu hilang dari pandangan, aku segera berbalik menghadap si Congkak dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa, Harry sayang?" tanyanya. Dan selama sepersekian detik aku merinding, namun aku ragu, sepertinya semburat _pinky_ di wajahku keluar permukaan. Tapi aku mengabaikan semu merah itu, agar si Congkak tidak mengetahuinya.

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang aku bisa istirahat, kan?" kataku sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh istirahat kapanpun kau mau." katanya. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai pembantuku."

Aku berdecak, "jangan bercanda. Buktinya, kau selalu menyuruhku ini-itu."

"Oh, tentu saja itu ada alasannya."

Aku memutar mata, "sudah ah, aku mau istirahat."

"Tunggu, Harry." Aku tidak mempedulikannya, aku terus berjalan ke depan—tentunya setengah berlari—dan lagi-lagi dia mencegat tanganku. Membuatku tersentak dan aku pun mundur beberapa langkah (hampir terbang) karena tarikan si Congkak yang membuatku jatuh dalam pelukannya. Sekarang posisiku memunggunginya tapi berada dalam pelukannya.

"_Ih_, apaan, sih?" kataku sambil berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Tapi genggamannya sungguh kuat, walaupun begitu, aku tidak merasa kesakitan dengan itu.

"Kubilang tunggu. Kau ini susah ditangkap, ya?" Dia memutar tubuhku, membuat wajahku dan wajahnya kini berhadapan. Sebenarnya aku harus mendongak terlebih dahulu untuk berhadapan dengannya...

"Lepaskan!" kataku marah. Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat kencang, sampai aku setengah mengira jika jantungku sudah putus dan jatuh ke dasar bumi paling dalam. Suasana ini sulit untuk di jelaskan, kenapa aku bisa gugup begini?

Si Congkak menyeringai tanda kemenangan. "Aku tahu kau bersemu, Harry. Kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya, itu sudah sangat parah, warnanya seperti... apel." katanya. "Dan aku juga tahu kalau kau gugup, getaran jantungmu bisa kurasakan dari jarak ini, begitu pula nafasmu yang ngos-ngosan itu, padahal kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang melelahkan."

Aku mematung seketika. Rasa malu semakin memuncak, aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Dan tubuhku mulai kebas saking malunya. Otak mencari kata-kata, namun aku dapat laporan selanjutnya jika otak sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Dan saking terjepitnya diriku ini, aku sampai mengerang malu seperti orang yang hendak di-_blackmailing_ tapi tidak bisa melawan. Aku tahu apa maksud Lovegood tadi, dia memaksaku untuk jujur pada si Congkak lewat tatapan matanya. Tubuhku gemetar semakin dahsyat, dan aku bisa merasakan kepalaku yang panas seperti dibakar dan ditusuk jarum.

"Ada apa, Harry?" katanya. "Kau kelihatan tidak sehat." dan seketika, kegelapan menerjangku secepat kilat.

**qQq**

Aku tidak tahu ada apa denganku, apa masalahnya, apa penyebabnya, yang membuatku jatuh pingsan. Tapi aku menduga jika aku memaksa otakku terlalu keras untuk mencari kata-kata, begitupula dengan terlalu gugupnya aku, sampai pingsan begini. Aku sangat berharap agar saat aku pingsan, aku tidak mengeluarkan setitik darah dari manapun.

Aku ada di kamarku. Terkulai lemah di kasur dengan setumpukan bantal dibawah kepala. Aku menyentuh wajahku, lalu menunduk untuk melihat diriku sendiri. Tidak ada yang salah, tidak ada yang berubah dari sebelumnya. Aku menghela panjang sambil mengelus dada, bersyukur karena aku baik-baik saja.

Perlahan-lahan aku turun dari kasur dan mulai berjalan di koridor manor. Pandangan terus menyapu sekitar, ekspresiku seperti orang tersesat di dalam rumah seorang bangsawan tanpa tahu keadaan dan waktu saat ini. Memang benar, aku tidak tahu pukul berapa sekarang ini. Yang kutahu, sebelum aku terjatuh ke kegelapan—itu sekitar pukul dua siang...

Aku menoleh kanan-kiri. Mencari jam dinding untuk melihat waktu...

"Mau kemana, Harry?" aku menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang sudah kukenali selama bertahun-tahun, yang jelek, serak, seperti orang batuk (yang sebenarnya merdu) kepunyaan si Congkak.

Aku berdeham, berusaha menetralkan suara. "Sekarang pukul berapa?"

"Tepat enam sore." jawabnya.

"Oh, maaf, aku harus segera menyiapkan makanan." ujarku lalu berjalan melewati si Congkak menuju dapur.

"Tunggu," cegat si Congkak, lagi-lagi menarik tanganku. Aku mendesah. "Kita makan di luar saja." Aku mengernyit.

"Makan di luar?" aku membeo.

"Yeah, di luar. Aku tahu kau akan bangun terlambat, jadi aku memanggil koki profesional ke sini."

Aku menggeleng, "makan saja sendiri, aku tidak akan sanggup membayar—"

"Kau tidak perlu membayar," sela si Congkak. "Aku yang bayar. Dan kau boleh makan sepuasnya." aku memalingkan wajah dari si Congkak yang menatapku. Aku diam saja tidak menjawab, sampai si Congkak menarikku mengikutinya seraya berkata, "oh, ayolah."

Si Congkak menarikku menuju halaman depan. Di sana sudah terpasang hiasan dimana-mana, aku terkagum-kagum melihatnya, dari jauh kelihatan seperti titik-titik kecil yang bersinar. Ada lampion yang digantung di pohon besar, lentera berwarna kuning, dan meja berbentuk persegi dengan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan. Aku dan si Congkak duduk di kursi itu.

Entah apa yang akan kulakukan. Setumpukan makanan penggugah selera sudah disiapkan di atas meja. Aku menatap makanan-makanan itu dalam-dalam, nampan-nampan itu bersinar seakan menggoda siapa pun yang melihatnya untuk memakannya. Ada uap yang mengepul ke wajah begitu aku sedikit menundukkan kepala. Aku juga tidak tahu ini makanan dari mana... Makanan apa... Bagaimana rasanya... Karena inilah pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan muramku sebagai babu melihat makanan yang begitu bercahaya ini.

Meja makan ini diberi taplak dengan renda-renda emas, juga dihiasi lilin-lilin aromaterapi pada setiap sudut. "Ini... makanan apa?" tanyaku terpana dengan pakan-pakan itu.

"Ini makanan dari Itali, kudatangkan langsung kokinya dari sana. Karena kurasa... yah, makanan London bisa membosankan juga." mendengar ucapan si Congkak, aku jadi takut akan memuntahkan langsung makanannya karena tidak terbiasa dengan selera orang luar negeri yang bermewah-mewah. Biasanya aku cukup memakan roti selai, kalau lagi beruntung dapat daging, ikan, dan ayam setiap hari. Si Congkak sudah mulai menyendok makanan pilihannya, dan aku masih tetap bergeming sambil memandang meja makan dengan tangan di lutut.

"Silahkan pilih, Harry." katanya sambil melambai mempersilahkan.

"Er... Entahlah. Ini terlalu mewah." kataku enggan sambil memalingkan wajah.

Si Congkak menaruh piringnya, lalu menarik daguku, sehingga wajahku dan wajahnya kini berhadapan. "Ambil saja, Harry. Tak usah sungkan." katanya sambil tersenyum menawan lalu melepaskan tangannya dari daguku. Jantungku terasa berdebar dengan sangat cepat, aku juga merasakan jika wajahku mulai panas. Aku tidak bisa menahan virus ketampanannya lagi, dia terlalu menawan. Entah apa yang membuatku menganggapnya menawan... Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi kurasa aku menyukainya. Dan aku harap si Congkak mau menarik wajahku untuk menatapnya lagi seperti tadi.

Si Congkak mengernyit kepadaku yang masih melamun memikirkannya. "Harry?" katanya, mengelus lenganku sampai aku hampir melonjak saking kagetnya.

"Hah?" tanyaku salah tingkah. "Eh, baiklah." aku mulai mengambil sebagian jejeran makanan itu, dan hanya mengambilnya jika menurutku itu kelihatan enak saja. Aku melirik keadaan sekitar, sepertinya koki-koki Italia itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. "Ngomong-ngomong," kataku, hampir tergagap tapi berusaha bernada datar. "Dimana koki-koki itu?"

"Oh, mereka sudah pulang. Langsung kupulangkan ke negara asalnya begitu mereka selesai. Yah, kau tahulah, mereka akan merusak suasana kita."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mereka bisa merusak suasana romantis kita." aku langsung memalingkan wajah secepatnya. Wajahku panas luar biasa, sepertinya perona alami itu muncul dengan cepatnya. "Oh, Harry. Kau belum memakan makananmu juga?" katanya heran. "Cobalah."

Aku mengangguk, "baiklah." dan aku mulai menyantap makanan yang ada di piringku sambi sedikit mengernyit untuk menilai apakah makanan ini enak atau tidak. Ternyata rasanya tidak buruk juga. Setelah lumayan lama, akhirnya kami menghabiskan makanan masing-masing, dan setelah selesai, si Congkak mengajakku jalan-jalan keliling manor. Aku menyetujuinya, karena kebetulan sekali aku memang ingin mengelilinginya saat malam hari dari dulu namun tidak pernah kesampaian.

"Bagaimana? Tidak buruk, kan?" tanya si Congkak sambil berjalan pelan, mengimbangi langkahnya yang lebar dengan langkahku yang kecil-kecil.

"Tidak buruk." jawabku. "Ehm... kau sudah terbiasa, ya? Dengan makanan begituan?"

"Begitulah, dari kecil aku sudah terbiasa makan begituan, karena—yah, kau tahulah, kami, para Malfoy memiliki uang berlebih, jadi setiap hari koki-koki luar negeri datang." katanya sambil melangkah ke kebun belakang. Aku cemberut seketika, kebiasaan buruk si Congkak ini ternyata kambuh lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sunyi, kami sibuk untuk melihat pemandangan indah di sekitar. Sampai si Congkak berkata, "oh, ya, aku penasaran dengan nasib teman-teman jalananmu." ujarnya. "Kira-kira mereka sehat-sehat saja, tidak ya?" aku menoleh padanya sebentar, ini benar, bahkan aku sudah tidak memikirkan mereka lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu." kataku getir.

"Lovegood bilang—orang-orang yang ditangkap seperti itu... sekarang sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Jadi, kukira mereka dibebaskan." kata Draco hati-hati.

Aku mengerjap, sepercik harapan mulai timbul dalam diriku. "Benarkah? Kau membicarakannya dengan Lovegood? Semoga mereka baik-baik saja."

Si Congkak tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk, "semoga saja."

Kami berhenti melangkah di depan pagar tembok yang memisahkan manor dengan danau kota, tempat aku merenung tadi siang. Si Congkak bersandar ke tembok itu, lalu menghela dan mulai bicara.

"Sudah pernah memikirkan masa depanmu, Harry?" tanya si Congkak.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, "tetap bekerja sebagai pesuruh, tidak punya masa depan cerah, hanya kegelapan yang bisa kulihat." jawabku. Entah apa yang membuatku bisa menatapnya, mungkin karena ini adalah perbincangan serius?

Si Congkak mengernyit, "jangan begitu, Harry. Kau masih punya kesempatan." katanya.

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, membuatku bergidik sekali, daun-daun pepohonan saling bergesekan. "Hah, kesempatan apa?"

"Dengar, Harry. Aku mencintaimu." katanya, dengan nada menekan pada kata paling akhir. Aku tercengang dan membeku seketika. Untungnya mulutku masih tertutup, hanya mataku saja yang melotot kaget seperti bola ping-pong. "Kau bisa hidup enak denganku."

Aku tidak mengerti, otak berusaha memproses kata-kata tapi aku tetap bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku mencintaimu, dari dulu, hanya saja aku takut mengatakannya karena dulu sikapmu itu sangat kasar padaku." ujarnya, matanya menatap mataku lekat-lekat. "Dan kurasa perilaku kasarmu itu sudah sedikit menghilang, walaupun kau masih meluncurkan tinju padaku, tadi siang. Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku?"

Kepalaku terasa berat akan ketidakpercayaan, sungguhkah? Benarkah? Kemudian otakku menyodorkan ingatan-ingatan bagaimana si Congkak yang tidak pernah marah padaku, bagaimana si Congkak tetap tulus menghadapi keegoisanku, bagaimana dia memperhatikanku, insiden di kamarnya, di _Jonnea City_, dan di sini. Aku bergeming lama, dalam lamunan, kehebohan, dan kebahagiaan. Akankah aku mengikuti saran Lovegood, jujur pada diri sendiri? Lalu apakah arti dari semua usahaku untuk menjauh darinya selama ini? Apakah kami memang sudah ditekdirkan untuk hidup bersama?

"Masih tidak mengerti?" tanya si Congkak lelah. Aku diam saja, sebenarnya aku mengerti, hanya saja tidak percaya ini semua akan terjadi. Malam ini, hari ini, secepat ini.

Aku menggeleng, "bukannya tidak mengerti. Aku—tidak percaya."

"Begini saja," katanya. Dia merangkul bahuku, memutar tubuhku untuk berhadapan dengannya, melepas kacamataku, dan mencium bibirku lembut. Aku terlonjak kaget, tapi si Congkak mengabaikannya. Dia menekankan bibirnya pada bibirku dengan penuh sensasi sambil mengelus tanganku yang terulur. Rasa kebahagiaan masuk begitu cepat ke dalam pikiranku. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya jika pada akhirnya aku sudi saja berciuman dengannya, karena pernah berciuman pun tidak, dan aku tidak tahu caranya.

Tapi sepertinya malam ini si Congkak mengajariku sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Kurasa aku tidak menolak kecupannya karena saking kagetnya dan hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku harus bergeming, dan menyerahkan seluruh langkah-langkah berikutnya pada si Congkak. Beberapa lama kemudian si Congkak melepaskan bibirnya, sensasi menyenangkan itu tiba-tiba menghilang dalam sekejap. Aku menatapnya penuh makna dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau percaya? Malfoy—yang derajatnya tinggi tidak akan sudi mencium orang yang tidak dicintainya." katanya sambil menatapku lekat-lekat. Sambil terengah-engah, aku mengangguk. Rasanya otakku oleng karena penuh dengan kebahagiaan. "Lalu? Aku tidak akan senang jika mendapatkan jawaban negatif malam ini juga."

Aku berusaha mengatur nafas agar stabil. Rasanya nafas si Congkak tidak terlalu megap-megap seperti aku tadi, dan sekarang pun dadanya sudah naik-turun dengan stabil.

Aku mengambil nafas panjang, terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Hatiku bilang, aku harus mengikutinya. Karena mau tak mau juga aku memang mencintainya sejak-kemarin. Aku payah sekali, hanya mencintainya dalam waktu satu hari sementara dia yang entah sejak kapan mencintaiku. Kasihan sekali si Congkak.., tapi inilah saatnya untuk membalas cintanya, walaupun dia adalah orang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku.

Aku menatap si Congkak, dia masih bergeming. Menatapku penuh harapan. Aku melangkah mundur untuk menjauh dari si Congkak. Ekspresi si Congkak tertekan untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau." katanya putus asa, dia berbalik pergi.

"Tunggu, kau jangan sedih." kataku sambil menarik ujung jasnya. "Kenapa—aku menelan ludah—kau memintaku untuk..."

"Karena hanya kau seorang yang kucintai sejak dulu, Harry." perutku terasa dijungkir balikkan. Aku tidak pernah sadar jika ia mencintaiku, walaupun—memang, sikapnya aneh dan menjijikkan. Aku tersenyum untuk sesaat, tapi terkejut ketika si Congkak kembali berbalik pergi.

"Jangan pergi dulu!" seruku ketika si Congkak hendak melangkah, dia berhenti lalu menatapku. Jantungku bergetar dengan kencang, rasanya seperti hanya ada seutas benang yang menahannya untuk tetap menempel di tempatnya. "Aku memang membencimu." kataku pelan-pelan. "Karena sifatmu yang semena-mena dan—menjijikkan. Tapi kurasa aku berubah pikiran, kau tidak seburuk yang—kupikirkan. Sifatmu juga sudah agak mendingan." tambahku, ada sepintas harapan dalam maniknya.

"Jadi?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, "iya." kataku gugup. Si Congkak tersenyum puas dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku lagi.

"Aneh jika kau baru tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu." katanya. "Padahal aku sudah memberimu perhatian ekstra." aku terkekeh sambil tersenyum. Malam ini adalah malam paling indah yang pernah dialaminya dalam kehidupan sebagai babu di Malfoy Manor.

Mungkin inilah pertama kalinya aku mengikuti kata hati. Mengikuti arus dan jalan yang ditunjukkan si Congkak. Entah apa yang akan kami lakukan selanjutnya, belum terpikirkan olehku. Tapi mungkin, si Congkak itu sudah memikirkannya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya jika kehidupanku tidak seburuk itu, si Congkak memberiku sinar harapan untuk masa depan cerah.

**_THE BEST DAMN THING_**

**_END_**

**Vang says : YAHAHAHAHAHA! Makasih para pembaca yang sudah setia menunggu, dan maaf saja jika saya meng-update-nya lama banget, soalnya saya takut mengganggu bagi mereka yang menjalankan ibadah puasa.**

**Hah... Rasanya lega bangetz ni cerita udah selesai... :3 Nah, para reader! Berhubung bentar lagi idul fitri! Maafin Vang ya, kalo Vang punya salah..., maafin juga kegajean Vang selama ini... Q.Q **

**Dan yang terakhir—seperti biasa—kalau ada marah-marah, unek-unek, dan sejenisnya, mohon tinggalkan pesan anda setelah bunyi *BEEP* di kotak review! Dan Vang selalu menerima siapa pun itu yang mau mengkritik! Gak usah malu-malu! Blak-blakan juga gapapa! Yang penting, Vang bisa tahu kelemahan saya di mana! Oke? ^^**

**Dan, walaupun telat, selamat hari jadi ke-67, Indonesia! ^^/**

**C U Later!**

***BEEP***


End file.
